Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, frequently include a digital-to-analog converter to convert digital signals into analog audio signals for playback on a speaker. The system may be used to play back voice signals, musical tones and the like.
The typical wireless communications device is battery-powered. Conservation of battery power is important to increase the operating duration of the device. Operating the digital-to-analog converter with a high dynamic range consumes a significant amount of power and therefore decreases the operating time of the device. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a method and system for adjusting the operational dynamic range of a digital-to-analog converter in a wireless communications device. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.